


Unpredicted Love

by StrachampOQ



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrachampOQ/pseuds/StrachampOQ
Summary: Four weeks since the cupboard scene, and Connie and Sam's relationship is only growing stronger. What happens when an unexpected surprise is thrown into their new life together? Will it make them stronger? Or will the events of the past play out the same. AU. Strachamp.





	Unpredicted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note.
> 
> Hello everyone, so this is the first Fanfiction I have written in a long time, and the first ever Strachamp Fanfiction I have ever written. So I hope it is okay, and I do this amazing couple justice.  
> This is an AU from the end of Season 32, and will feature a pregnancy. The story is primarily Connie and Sam, however will have a lot of Connie and Charlie, and Connie and Elle friendship.  
> Please be aware that although it is currently a T rated fic, the rating will be going up in future chapters, due to scenes of a sexual nature, however they will be standalone chapters so you will not have to read if they make you uncomfortable.

Prologue.

If you had seen them ten years ago, you by no means would have thought this could ever happen; Connie and Sam, getting along. Ever since the duo had conceived their first and only child together, the pair had argued about almost everything. They were both hot-headed, determined and driven, a true passion for what they believed was right, which in most cases was the complete opposite to the other – if they were lions they would fight to the death.  
However, in recent weeks the two greatly known for getting into quarrels had been rather calm. In fact if you had paid enough attention, you may even say that the senior consultants were getting along. With gentle smiles, and suggestive glances, only one with the most perceiving eye would notice.  
It had started around four weeks ago, Sam had grabbed hold of Connie’s arm and swung her into the nearest private space, which happened to be the small confides of a storage room. They had proceeded to argue, once again. This time, however, Sam made a flirtatious comment, before making a move on her. Of course, Connie had slapped him around the face, but the fire between them only ignited due to the rough passion the smack to his cheek had caused. Soon enough the pair were having sex in the storage room, their anger and the thrill of being caught only adding to the desire and passion the two shared in that moment.  
Four weeks later and the new found bond between them was still growing strong.


End file.
